<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medicine by CassiDennor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751311">Medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor'>CassiDennor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Susurros de una melodía a media voz [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei se pierde entre la oscura nebulosa y la medicina, y Kuroo solo puede intentar suspenderlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Susurros de una melodía a media voz [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Tsuki, respira. Vamos, levántate.</p><p>Tsukishima escucha el susurro suave y dulce. El sonido más desesperado del mundo, la voz de un guardián que observó el desastre de unos minutos atrás. Intenta responder pero no es capaz de emitir nada más que algunos quejidos.</p><p>— Levántate y comencemos de nuevo.</p><p>La voz de Kuroo, adivina, es un murmullo melódico que se pierde entre la realidad y lo imposible.</p><p>Siente que lo sujeta del brazo con fuerza y escucha la lluvia caer y golpear contra la ventana. Al menos puede distinguir eso, piensa.</p><p>No puede abrir los ojos porque el dolor es inmenso. El frío y el calor del infierno recorren su cuerpo hasta envolverlo.</p><p>— Tsukishima, mirame.</p><p>Es Kuroo, definitivamente. Su cabeza se nubla nuevamente gracias al dolor y lo otro. Lo único que sabe es que es de noche y que la lluvia golpea con fuerza contra la ventana.</p><p>Siente su cuerpo desaparecer de la realidad. Siente lo que es estar suspendido, otra vez.</p><p>— Fue mucho esta vez... Demasiado, Tsuki.</p><p>Los brazos de Kuroo lo rodean, cargándolo y abrazándolo con muchísima fuerza y las lágrimas humedecen su hombro poco a poco.</p><p>— Dejalo, Tsuki; y empecemos de nuevo.</p><p>La suavidad llega en la forma de un almohadón en su cabeza y las lágrimas tibias de Kuroo siguen cayendo sobre su rostro.</p><p>Tsukishima intenta ganarle a la gran confusión que le abarrota la mente pero es una competencia inútil.</p><p>Fue mucho. Demasiada "medicina".</p><p>Ha intentado dejarla tantas veces que dejó de contar desde hace demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera sabe cuándo fue que perdió la esperanza.</p><p>Siente los labios suaves de Kuroo sobre los suyos pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente para corresponder el gesto. Ni para decirle lo siente o siquiera para mentirle y susurrarle que todo estará mejor, como tantas veces antes.</p><p>Sabe que ha empezado a llorar, a derrumbarse en un punto entre lo real y el escape.</p><p>Ha visto lo estúpido que es intentar huir, pero en el fondo nunca dejó de hacerlo.</p><p>Escapar del mundo, del dolor, de todo.</p><p>— Aún puedes llegar a ser lo que desees —dice Kuroo. Tsukishima escucha la voz quebrarse con cada palabra, escucha a Kuroo flaquear por el miedo—. Lo que dijiste que querías ser.</p><p>Siente otra lágrima humedecer su mejilla pero esta vez es una propia.</p><p>Sabe que Kuroo llora a su lado.</p><p>Llora por lo peor. Llora por la posibilidad de que haya sido mucho. Llora porque sabe que ha sido demasiado.</p><p>Kuroo lo ha dicho muchas veces antes. "La vida es un tesoro que hay que cuidar", pero jamás le ha hecho caso y la medicina era sencilla, adictiva y dulce.</p><p>— Aún podemos ser lo que soñamos ser —susurra.</p><p>Es una mala jugada, una mala tirada de dados, una mala apuesta y sabe que ya es tarde.</p><p>Afuera la lluvia lo empapa todo, y su sonido constante lo arrulla en un sueño eterno del que no podrá despertar.</p><p>Lo último que sabe es que las lágrimas de Kuroo siguen cayendo y hay un frasco vacío descansando sobre la mesa que dice: "Medicine".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer este trabajo! Pueden encontrar más en wattpad bajo el rotulo "Susurros de una melodía a media voz"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>